Chapter 5: Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker
Alyssa: We passed this place before. Michael: You mean we walked all the way around the whole planet! Afton: That just can’t be I can’t walk that far can I? I'm so tired. stops for a rest followed by GOMAMON and RYLAN. Rylan: My feet are hot. Alyssa: Looks like we’re taking a break. Amree: Well, it’s not like we have some place to be, Alyssa. Gatomon: Ah! My feet hurt from walking so much. Joe: I guess you’re right. There’s no reason to hurry. Jaren: Check out Ben. I bet he’s trying to e-mail the aliens. Joe: Maybe he’s asking them to beam him up. Ben: Still crashed, and the warranties expired. Joe: Hey Ben, I know how to get it to boot up you’ve got to give it a couple of adjustments. Ben: Hey, quit it! Are your brain cells malfunctioning? Joe: Gosh. You’re acting like I’m hurting the dumb thing. Amree: Too bad your brain isn’t as big as your hair. Maybe Ben doesn’t want grimy fingerprints and dents all over his computer. Joe: Huh? Humph. What? Hey look! Do you guys see that smoke over there? I’ll check it out. Agumon: Hey Joe, wait for me. Michael: The attention span of a gnat… Jaren: Ah, whatever. Ben: Ah! We’ve got graphics, we got sound, beautiful! Up and running! Huh? But it indicates the battery needs recharging. Huh, that’s odd. Joe: Hey everybody, get over here quick! Ben: Huh? Alyssa: We’re coming, Joe. All: Ah! Michael: Looks like some kind of factory. Jaren: Let’s hope they can manufacture a way for us to get home. Michael: Hmm…I wonder what the make in there? Afton: I don’t know but wouldn’t it be great if there’s a manufacturer’s outlet store? They always have some killer deals. Jaren: Don’t ask me how but there doesn’t seem to be anyone here. the factory Amree: There’s gotta be someone running the equipment. Ben: I don’t know it seems to be doing quite well all by itself. Rylan: Jaren what are the machines making? Jaren: You got me. Maybe parts for robots or spaceships? Michael: Somebody’s got to be moving those belts and people gotta eat. So is there a cafeteria in this place? Because we could really use a good meal. split into groups JOE, ALYSSA, AMREE, and MICHAEL and their DIGIMON and JAREN, RYLAN, AFTON and BEN and their DIGIMON. Joe: Hello? Is anybody here? Amree: Wait a minute. Don’t go any further in this direction. Michael: What’s the matter with this direction? It’s just as good as any other direction isn’t it? Biyomon: No, wait. Amree: What is it Biyomon? Biyomon: I’m not sure I heard something. Amree: Huh? Michael: Yeah. Joe’s group: Ah! Joe: Doesn’t sound good to me. group Rylan: I say we go inside and have a look around. Jaren’s group: Ah! Ben: Ah! Prodigious! Now a battery like that could run my computer forever. I wonder if there’s a way to access its power. group finds something. Agumon: Hey! All: Huh? Joe: What do you suppose happened to him? Amree: Who knows, but let’s see if we can help. Joe: It’s just a busted robot. Gomamon: It’s not a robot. It’s Andromon! Joe: What? This big clunk is a Digimon? Agumon: Yes and very much advanced. Biyomon: Poor thing. I guess he got caught in the gears and that’s how he got mangled. Alyssa: Maybe if we work together we can pull him out of there. Michael: Oh, my mom doesn’t really want me moving very heavy objects. I’ve got bad knees. Amree: Relax, we’ll do it. Joe: Right. Michael: Hey! group Jaren: What are you doing, Ben? Ben: I’m trying to tap into this power source it I can get this baby to fire up then we can use my computer to get some help. group is still trying to free ANDROMON. Joe: I think it’s moving. falls backwards, hitting a lever making the machine work. Michael: Hey! Something’s happening. Black Gear falls into ANDROMON’s leg. Michael: Hey something’s happening he’s coming loose. pull him out. All: Yeah. Agumon: I think he’s slowly coming to. Joe: He needs a couple of whacks for a jump-start. goes to hit ANDROMON but AGUMON does it. Andromon: I am Andromon! Michael: There’s this movie where a robot came to life and ate everyone. Amree: He looks friendly enough and I’m sure if we’re nice to him, he’ll be nice to us. grabs AMREE’s leg. Amree: Forget what I said about being friendly. Andromon: I shall punish alien intruders. Gatomon: Andromon is one of the most powerful Digimon of all. His body is a tireless machine capable of almost anything. Joe: Let’s give him all we’ve got. Biyomon: Spiral Twister! Andromon: Ah! throws AMREE but she gets caught by JOE and AGUMON. Michael: Too bad we didn’t catch him on a good day. Watch out! Gomamon: Maybe this is a good day. Michael: This is not good! Agumon: Well, Joe. What do we do now? Joe: Agumon, how about trying to blast the roof. Agumon: Pepper Breath! bars fall down trapping ANDROMON. Joe: Boy he’s gonna have one ugly headache. Amree: No doubt. Joe: Now let’s get out of here. RYLAN, AFTON, GABUMON, PATAMON, and PALMON are together. Afton: This place would be a lot more interesting if there was a tour guide to explain it oh maybe with a plaid outfit and a blow horn! and TENTOMON Ben: Ah ha! I’ve located an access panel to the interior operations. Tentomon: Let me see, Ben. What exactly do you think this is? Ben: Those markings are bio alien mutations of some sort. A computer program. A very complicated program indeed. wipes a bit of the program which cuts out the power in the factory. AFTON, JAREN, and RYLAN are looking at the conveyer belt. JOE, AMREE, ALYSSA, MICHAEL, AGUMON, BIYOMON, GATOMON, and GOMAMON are still running. Gatomon: Hey, who turned out the lights? Michael: I break out in hives in the dark. Andromon: Hmmm… Michael: What was that? Alyssa: I hope it isn’t Andromon. Gatomon: It might be a good plan to keep moving so we don’t have to find out. Michael: Well, I’m for that. Joe: Or we could just stay here frozen till the monster gets us. Amree: Let’s sneak away. Michael: Can you explain why we’re tiptoeing instead of running for our lives? Andromon: Intruders sited! And Andromon doesn’t like intruders! Lightning Blade! Joe’s group: Ahhhhh! and TENTOMON Ben: That was a smooth move, Ben. Scratch that theory. Could I have possibly deleted the wrong program? Tentomon: I think that is a distinct possibility, Ben. Why don’t you undelete it? Ben: Capital idea! A stroke of metallic paint right here. Voilà! redraws where he wiped off the program and the lights come back on. Afton: They didn’t pay their power bill is that it? Jaren: You know, you have no imagination. Ben: That’s rather mysterious. Tentomon: And just what is so mysterious about it? Ben: Well you see, batteries are driven by an acidic chemical reaction which generates a current. This one produces its own current independently. Tentomon: And what does that mean in plain English for those who didn’t major in engineering. Ben: Give me a Nano here. Tentomon: I’ll even give you three. Ben: If I can decode this particular program, then I can trace its base functions and figure a way out of here. Joe’s group: Ah! Amree: Let’s get out of here he’s getting closer. Biyomon: screams Michael: panting This is not good. I don’t like this at all. Biyomon: Come on, you guys. Andromon: Lightning Blade! And fire! Joe’s group: screams Andromon: Hear me, intruders! Andromon will exact his vengeance! Joe: Hey come on, vengeance? We’re the ones that jump-started you remember. and TENTOMON Tentomon: I admire how you keep working while your friends are out having fun. Don’t you ever feel sort of left out? Ben: Not at all. Tentomon: So you’d rather spend your time with puzzles than people? Ben: Precisely! What can be more fun than breaking a cryptogram that nobody else can figure out? Tentomon: I can think of a lot of things like relaxing on a nice warm beach and not worrying about been trapped in a small room. But that’s just me. Ben: I’m just trying to determine how we all got to this place and I’d like to learn more about you Digimon, and perhaps prove some of my theories. Tentomon: What are you theorizing about? What’s the mystery? I am who I am; I’m not hiding anything. Ben: Really? Tentomon: I simply can’t understand this preoccupation with who you are, is there some kind of deep dark secret in your origins? Ben: Oh, well… Flashback Ben’s Mom: Don’t you think it’s time we told Ben the truth, dear? Ben’s Dad: No. I’m afraid if we told him now it might be too big of a shock. Ben’s Mom: I know your trying to do what’s best but I’m worried once he finds out he’ll be upset that we didn’t tell him sooner. Ben’s Dad: Well we can’t think about that now. Flashback Tentomon: Ben? Ben? Ben: Oh! What did you say? Tentomon: You were off in another world. Look at the screen! Ben: Huh? Tentomon: It’s acting rather strangely. Perhaps you should stop focusing on the problem and start looking for a solution? Your friends are in trouble. Can’t you feel it in your bones? Ben: Oh! My Digivice has been activated! group Jaren: Boy, that’s productive. This thing puts the pieces together and then takes them apart. and TENTOMON Tentomon: Tentomon to Benmon, are you reading me? Ben: This is merely scientifically speculation, but I believe I’ve stumbled onto something more than a simple computer game, and I’m about to abandon my alien theories. Well, ah! Tentomon: Oh my! It’s getting hot in here! Ow! Ow! I’m burning up! Do something quickly; I’m being fired! Ben: What’s going on? Hey! Tentomon: Oh! Ow! I can’t stand it! Help! Ben: Hmm? at Digivice Is it short-circuiting? Tentomon: Oo! Ee! Mercy! Yikes! Ben: Woah! Tentomon: I’m dancing like I’ve never danced before. Ben: I’m disconnecting the power now. I’ll never figure the mystery out now. Oh, well. BEN is talking, TENTOMON is saying “ow” over and over. Tentomon: Oh, I don’t like computers. Ben: What’s happened to my Digivice? JOE’s group. Andromon: Andromon will exact his vengeance. Joe: Oh yeah? Just try it you walking tin can. jumps to some controls. Michael: Will you please stop taunting the deranged android? pulls a lever. Joe: Yeah. crane picks ANDROMON up Andromon: Don’t interrupt! Altitude reading abnormal! group runs again. JAREN’s group. Afton: Now I’m bored. Grey is my least favorite color, and all this deconstruction is so ten minutes ago. Why are we still here? Jaren: We’re still here because we’re trying to figure out what gets built in this factory. So far it just seems designed to put things together and then take them apart. Rylan: I really, really hope they designed it with a door. Jaren: There’s no door. It’s based on perpetual motion. Nothing ever stops or leaves this place. Andromon: Fire! Ben: Hey, everybody! to JAREN, RYLAN, and AFTON You’re never going to guess what I’ve just discovered? Andromon: Vengeance. Jaren: So what’s up? Ben: Well the computer program operating this factory is what producing the generating power to keep it going. Even more incredible, in DigiWorld, basic data and simple living information are a viable substance! It’s alive! Joe: Hey you guys, listen up! Jaren: I don’t like the tone of his voice. Joe: We have got to get out of here now. Jaren: What do you mean, Joe? come up through the floor. Andromon: Capture intruders! Senses detect hostility! Bring intruders into firing range. Afton: Uh, Mr. Weird of a Mon, are you talking to us? Andromon: Bring missiles to position and fire! Rylan: Jaren, help! Jaren: Rylan! Gabumon: Look out! Gabumon Digivolve to… Garurumon: Garurumon! Rylan: Oh no! knock a missile away but the other one starts firing at JOE, MICHAEL, ALYSSA, AMREE and their DIGIMON. Joe, Michael, Amree, Alyssa, Gomamon, Agumon, Gatomon, and Biyomon: Ah!! Agumon: Agumon Digivolve to… Greymon: Greymon! destroys the other missiles. Andromon: Who challenges Andromon? and GARURUMON get attacked. Andromon: Bungling weaklings. Joe: Get him, Greymon! Jaren: Recycle that hunk of tin. Andromon: You puny ones dare to challenge me? growls. Andromon: Lightning Blade and fire! Jaren: He’s more powerful than either of our Digimon. Amree: Maybe because he’s all machine. It’s almost like he’s Digivolved far beyond the other Digimon. Joe: Is it possible that we could lose? attacks again. Joe: He’s beaten them both now. Jaren: Looks like there’s no hope. Tentomon: Try re-entering that program that activated your Digivice. Ben: What for? Tentomon: I believe that’s the key to my Digivolving. Ben: Yes! It’s gotta work! If I can just recall the exact sequence…We cracked the program! Yeah! Prodigious! Tentomon: Tentomon Digivolve to… Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon! All: Yeah! and GARURUMON are still being beaten. KABUTERIMON buzzes. Andromon: Huh bring missiles to position and fire. Michael: Boy, doesn’t that Andromon ever run out of gas? Ben: Huh? That’s it! Hey! Cut his power! Demobilize his right leg and we’ll interrupt his energy source! Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker! Andromon: Argh! Black Gear leaves his leg. Jaren: He stripped a Gear. Gatomon: That must’ve hurt. Joe: That’s wicked! Andromon: That Black Gear reprogrammed my systems. Somehow I’m normally a non-violent Digimon. Joe: You could have fooled us. Amree: No kidding to MICHAEL I told you he’s a Digimon and not an android. Andromon: I never meant to hurt anyone. Jaren: Don’t give it another thought hey we all make mistakes. Andromon: I can’t answer your answer your questions about how this place came to being or what it’s for but I can be of some help the best way to escape from here is to follow the underground water way the labyrinth begins just beyond this point. Alyssa: Thanks for your help, Andromon. Andromon: I hope you find your way home and no matter what try to remember the guy that turned out to be not so bad. Joe: There’s a thing you can count on. We’ll never forget you Andromon. sewer pipe Afton: I know I can do this. Really I can. Okay, ready, set, go! Joe: Okay, that only took four minutes. Let’s get out of here! Michael: Am I the only one that finds strolling leisurely through the sewers even the slightest bit disgusting? Rylan: Tell me the truth Ben. Was it your computer that made Tentomon turn into a super hero? Ben: Prodigious, huh? Rylan: Would your computer make Patamon become a superhero? Ben: I suppose that is possible. Rylan: Wow, okay. Ben: Let’s see now. Rylan: What’s happening? Ben: That’s strange. Rylan: Hey! Ben: Program’s right, but nothing is happening. Joe: Just give it a few whacks; that’ll do it. Agumon: Let us try. Ben: Uh, oh. and AGUMON hit each other. Ben: Sorry guys, but a computer is not a toy. Amree: Now that you boys have holes in you heads maybe your brain will get enough oxygen. All: Laugh Chapter 6: Togemon In Toy Town